Pretty Cure's Frozen Adventure
by Bird6490
Summary: Haruka and her friends have the same dream where they get to be a part of the movie Frozen. Join them as they help restore summer in Arrendale and fight to protect their new friends.
1. Arriving in Arendelle

One summer night in Yumegahama, Japan, Haruka and her friends were having a sleepover at her house. This was their second one since the time when Towa was still adjusting to life in town when she first arrived. The girls just finished watching the movie Frozen and Haruka turned off the TV. "That was the best movie I've ever seen!" she said. "I agree. It's a very touching story about sisterhood" said Minami. "Don't forget it was also funny" said Kirara. "And the songs were all wonderful-pafu!" said Pafu. "You and I are as close as Anna and Elsa-roma" said Aroma. Pafu smiled and nodded in agreement. "I wish Kanata could've seen this" said Towa. Haruka looked out the window and said "It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should all start getting ready for bed". "Okay!" said everyone. The girls washed their faces, brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas.

The girls got into their sleeping bags and Pafu and Aroma laid next to each other on the tatami. Before everyone fell asleep, they talked about the movie. "What was your favorite song from the movie?" asked Haruka. "I like For The First Time In Forever" said Kirara. "I like that one too!" said Haruka. "I love Let It Go so I think that one is my favorite" said Minami. "In Summer is my favorite-pafu" said Pafu. "Really? It's my favorite too-roma!" said Aroma. "I like Love Is An Open Door" said Towa. "There are so many great songs. I heard that Let It Go is the most popular song from Frozen" said Kirara. "Can't say I'm not surprised" said Minami. "Who's your favorite Frozen character? Mine is Anna" said Haruka. "I like Kristoff" said Kirara. "Elsa is my favorite" said Minami. "Pafu, I think we both know that Olaf is our favorite character-roma" said Aroma. "You are so right big bro-pafu" said Pafu. Towa was silent for a moment and then she said "I got a confession to make. Before Hans revealed his true self, I did have a bit of a crush on him". "Really?" asked Haruka. "Yeah" said Towa. "He is handsome you gotta admit but he's also cruel" said Minami. "I know" said Towa. "I'm sure you will find your true love someday Towa" said Haruka. "Thanks Haruka" said Towa.

Then Haruka's mother, Moe, entered the room. "You all are still awake?" she asked. "Yes Mom" said Haruka. "Well don't stay up too late. Goodnight everyone" said Moe. "Goodnight" said everyone. Moe left the room and Kirara yawned. "I think it's time for us to go to sleep" she said. "I think so too. Goodnight everyone" said Haruka. "Goodnight" said everyone. Then they all fell asleep.

A few hours later, Haruka woke up and found herself in a courtyard wearing a pink dress. She was surprised. "Huh?! Where am I and why am I wearing this dress?!" she said freaking out. Haruka looked at the dress and calmed down a bit. "Its...its...it's actually kind of pretty" she said. She looked around and saw a lot of people dressed up. A man walked by her and Haruka asked "Excuse me, why is everyone so dressed up?". "Haven't ya heard? Today is Coronation Day" said the man. "Coronation Day? Could this place be...huh?! Arrendale?!" Haruka said to herself.

"Haruka!" said a familiar voice. Haruka looked right and saw Minami and everyone else walking up to her. The girls were wearing dresses, Aroma was wearing his butler outfit and Pafu was wearing her maid outfit. "Everyone!" said Haruka. "What are you all doing here?" "We woke up and found ourselves here in Arrendale" said Towa. "Could we all be having the same dream-roma?" Aroma asked. "It is possible" said Minami. "Then that means we'll get to interact with the movie!" said Haruka. "Yay! I can't wait to meet all the characters-pafu!" said Pafu, excited.

"If I'm correct, the gates should be opening momentarily" said Minami. The group looked at the castle and were amazed. "Arrendale Castle. It's so huge!" said Haruka. "I can't believe it's right in front of our eyes!" said Kirara. Pafu and Aroma were in awe. The group couldn't wait for the gates to open.


	2. Coronation and Love Is An Open Door

Before they knew it, the gates finally opened. So did all the other doors and windows. As soon as the gates opened, Anna came outside greeting the guests. "Oh hello" she said to Haruka and her friends. "Good day princess" said the girls. "Aw, aren't you polite? It's great to have company in the kingdom. My sister's been shutting me out a lot and I don't know why" said Anna. She then pouted slightly about Elsa. "I'm sure she has her reasons. We know you're sisters but maybe she's trying to protect you from something" said Kirara. "You girls just don't understand..." Anna sighed to them. "Where are our manners? I'm Haruka Haruno" said Haruka. "My name's Minami Kaido" said Minami. "I'm Kirara Amanogawa" said Kirara. "And I'm Princess Towa Akagi from Hope Kingdom" said Towa. "Wow! This is the first time I've met a princess from another kingdom! Although I don't think I've ever heard of Hope Kingdom" said Anna. Before Towa could explain, more people came in wearing formal clothes. "I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I have to go. Bye!" said Anna. She rushed over in excitement to greet more people.

"Pafu and I didn't get to introduce ourselves-roma" Aroma frowned. "Don't worry. You two can do that later" said Haruka. "I'm gonna go after Anna. I didn't get to explain Hope Kingdom to her" said Towa. "Okay but hurry" said Haruka. Towa hurried off to the bridge into the village square where Anna was. She hid away when Anna walked right into a horse causing Anna to fall back and land in a small boat which nearly tipped off the dock when the horse slammed its hoof on the boat to steady it. "Hey!" Anna groaned. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" asked Prince Hans. Anna noticed him as a handsome and regal man. "Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." said Anna. "Are you sure?" asked Hans. "Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." Anna replied bashfully. Hans jumped off his horse and stepped onto the boat. "Oh, thank goodness." he said offering Anna his hand. Anna smiled and placed her hand in Hans' and the prince helped her up. "Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." said Hans, bowing. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." said Anna curtsying. "Princess? My Lady." said Hans. He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. The horse bowed as well making the boat nearly tip over to dock again. This was getting very awkward for Towa so she went back to the castle.

Soon in the castle, it was time for the coronation. Anna looked to the seating crowd and saw Hans, Haruka and her friends waving to her. Anna waved back to them and the Bishop placed a crown on Elsa's head. As she turned to the crowd holding a scepter and orb, she had a nervous look on her face. Seconds later, the scepter and orb started freeze over from her hands. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" said the Bishop. After he finished, Elsa quickly placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on before anyone could notice the ice. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." said the crowd. They smiled and clapped. Then it was nighttime. In the castle ballroom, the guests were dancing to music. Trumpets played announcing Elsa and Anna into the room as queen and princess. Anna took a step away from her sister and Elsa said "Hi". "Hi. "Hi" me?" asked Anna. Elsa nodded. "Oh... Um... Hi." said Anna. "You look beautiful." said Elsa. "Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." said Anna. Elsa smiled and chuckled. "Thank you." said Elsa. Haruka and her friends watched them. "It's nice to see them having a conversation" said Haruka. "Yeah it does" said Towa. The two sisters shared a laugh when they smelled chocolate. The girls smiled as Anna and Elsa were connecting. They were about to go up to them when the Duke of Weselton made his way to the sisters. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." said Kai. ""Weselton"! Duke of Weselton" the Duke corrected before looking to Elsa. "Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke did a little dance before bowing, not knowing having to show his comb-cover, showing his bald spot. Anna tried not to laugh. The girls, Pafu, and Aroma tried not to laugh too. "Uh... thank you. Only, I don't dance." said Elsa. "Oh..." replied the Duke with a small frown. "But my sister does" said Elsa. The Duke grabbed Anna's arm and began to dance with her. "Sorry." Elsa said to Anna.

The girls walked up to Elsa and curtsied saying "Good day". "Good day" said Elsa curtsying back. Haruka introduced herself and her friends to Elsa. "It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Elsa. "Pleasure to meet you too-pafu!" said Pafu. Elsa was surprised. "You can talk?" she asked. Pafu nodded. "So can I-roma" said Aroma. "That's...interesting" said Elsa. "You know, I could teach you how to dance. I taught Haruka ballet once" said Minami. "Well, I don't know" said Elsa. "Give it a try Elsa. I'm sure you'll be fine" said Kirara. "Well, okay, as long as I keep my gloves on" said Elsa. Minami offered Elsa her hand and she accepted. Minami took her to the dance floor while Anna was having an embarrassing experience. Elsa, however, seemed to be quite enjoying herself with the dance lesson. Soon, Anna limped over to the group. "Well, he was sprightly." said Kirara. "Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned. "Are you okay?" asked Elsa. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." said Anna. "Me too...But it can't" said Elsa. "Why not?" asked Haruka. "It just can't" said Elsa. She sighed. "Excuse me for a minute." said Anna. She turned and walked away sadly. Towa remembered that she didn't get to explain Hope Kingdom to Anna. "I'm gonna go find Anna. Think you all could explain Hope Kingdom to Elsa?" she said. "Sure" said her friends. "Thanks" said Towa. She looked around the castle but couldn't find Anna. Eventually she did find her but Anna was having a nice friendly chat with Hans. Again Towa hid because she didn't want to interrupt their conversation. "Okay, wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" asked Anna. "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible, literally, for two years." said Hans. "That's horrible." said Anna. "It's what brothers do" said Hans. "And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." said Anna. Hans took Anna's hand. "I would never shut you out" he told her. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" Anna asked. "I love crazy" said Hans. Anna started to sing Love Is An Open Door. Towa just hummed along because she didn't know all the words.

Anna:  
All my life has been a series of doors in my face.  
And then suddenly I bump into you.

Hans (speaking):  
I was thinking the same thing, because like...

Hans:  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.  
And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue.

Anna:  
But with you...

Hans:  
But with you I found my place.

Anna:  
I see your face.

Both:  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

Anna:  
With you!

Hans:  
With you!

Anna:  
With you!

Hans:  
With you!

Both:  
Love is an open door...

Hans:  
I mean it's crazy.

Anna (speaking):  
What?

Hans:  
We finish each others-

Anna:  
Sandwiches!

Hans (speaking):  
That's what I was gonna say!

Anna:  
I've never met someone-

Both:  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

Hans:  
You-

Anna:  
And I-

Hans:  
Were

Both:  
Just meant to be.

Anna:  
Say goodbye...

Hans:  
Say goodbye...

Both:  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

Anna:  
With you!

Hans:  
With you!

Anna:  
With you!

Hans:  
With you!

Both:  
Love is an open door...

"Can I say something crazy?" asked Hans. He kneeled on one knee and took Anna's hand. "Will you marry me?" "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Anna beamed.


	3. Party's Over and Let It Go

Back in the ballroom, Hans and Anna made their way towards Elsa and the girls. Anna curtseyed as she reached her sister. "Me again. Um... May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" she said. Hans bowed to Elsa. "Your Majesty" he said. Anna introduced Haruka and her friends to Hans. "Pleased to meet you all" said Hans. Then Towa approached everyone. "There you are Towa. Were you able to tell Anna this time?" said Haruka. "No unfortunately" said Towa. "Tell me what?" asked Anna. Towa explained Hope Kingdom to Anna and Hans. "Wow. Sounds like a wonderful place" said Anna. "It is" said Towa. "Your friends explained it to me during your absence" said Elsa. "I know" said Towa. "Anyway, Elsa-" said Anna. "We would like" she and Hans said at the same time. They laughed at that. "Uh, your blessing-" said Hans. They laughed again as they said "Of our marriage". Elsa looked shocked and confused. "Marriage?" she asked. "Yes!" Anna squealed. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." said Elsa. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. And then-" Anna began. She turned to Hans and asked "Wait. Would we live here?". "Here?" Elsa said. "Absolutely!" said Hans. Elsa tried to get Anna's attention but she couldn't. "Oh! We can invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us." said Anna. "What? No. No, no, no, no." said Elsa. "Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must-" said Anna. "Just wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married" said Elsa. "Wait, what?" Anna frowned.

"What Elsa is trying to say is that you can't just get married after meeting the person; you have to get to know him first" said Minami. "Minami's right. You can't marry a man you just met" Elsa agreed. "You can if it's true love" Anna replied. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" asked Elsa. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." said Anna. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." replied Elsa, firmly. She started to walk away and Hans tried to talk to Elsa but it didn't work either. "The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa said to Kai. "Yes, Your Majesty" said Kai. "What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna cried out, grabbing her sister's hand which accidentally slipped off the glove. "Give me my glove!" Elsa panicked. "Elsa, please, please. I can't live like this anymore!" said Anna. Elsa tried to hold back her tears. "Then leave" she said. This broke Anna's heart. Elsa turned to walk away. "What did I ever do to you?!" Anna cried. "Enough Anna" Elsa told her, trying not to lose her temper. "No, why?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna glared hurt, sad, and angry. "I said, enough!" Elsa yelled which then made ice shoot out from her bare hand. "Anna, watch out!" said Haruka as she pulled Anna away. The guests shrieked and muttered nervously. "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." said the Duke of Weselton. "Elsa?" Anna frowned.

Elsa opened the door and rushed outside where people cheered for her because she was their new queen. Elsa tried to get through the crowd and eventually, accidentally grabbed the edge of a fountain and froze it and the water. The crowd gasped in shock. "There she is! Stop her!" the Duke told his guards. "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away." said Elsa. Suddenly, ice shot out of her hand freezing the ground and the castle steps which made the Duke and his guards fall. "Monster. Monster!" yelled the Duke. The crowd backed away in fear and Elsa ran off. Anna, Hans, and the girls rushed after her but as Elsa reached the lake's edge, the ground beneath her feet froze. Elsa took a step onto the lake water and the water froze under her foot. She ran across the water as the water froze under her feet. "Elsa, stop!" Anna cried. Anna took a step onto the frozen water and slipped but Haruka helped her. "Anna!" said Hans rushing to her. Everyone watched Elsa run across the lake as it froze towards the forest. "The fjord" said Haruka. The entire fjord was frozen. Back in the castle courtyard, the crowd started to notice snow falling. "Are you alright?" Haruka asked Anna. "No" said Anna. "Did you know?" asked Hans. "No" said Anna.

"Look, it's snowing. It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." the Duke of Weselton told his guards. "Wait, no!" said Anna. The Duke placed his two thugs in front of him to protect him from Anna and the new girls. "You! Is there sorcery in you all too? Are you monsters too?" said the Duke. "No, no. I'm completely ordinary." said Anna. Hans put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "That's right, she is. In the best way." he said. "This might be hard to believe but we're legendary warriors" said Haruka. She and her friends explained Pretty Cure and what their purpose is. Pafu and Aroma also explained that they are royal fairies. "And my sister's not a monster." said Anna. "She nearly killed me!" said the Duke. "You slipped on ice" said Kirara. "Her ice" said the Duke. " It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her." said Anna. "Anna, please let us go with you" said Haruka. "Very well. Bring me my horse, please." said Anna. "Do you have any extra horses?" asked Kirara. "Only two" Anna replied. "It'll have to do" said Minami as the Royal Handler brought Anna's horse and a cloak. He also brought the extra two horses. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous." said Hans. Anna scoffed. "Elsa is not dangerous. We'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." "I'm coming with you too." said Hans. "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." said Anna. "On my honor." said Hans. "I'll stay here and help too" said Towa. "Why Towa?" asked Haruka. "Hans might need some extra help taking care of this kingdom" said Towa. "Thanks. That means a lot" said Hans. Anna threw on her cloak and got on her horse. Haruka got on one horse with Pafu and Aroma and Minami and Kirara got on the other. "I leave Prince Hans and Princess Towa in charge!" Anna told the crowd. "Are you sure you all can trust her? I don't want any of you getting hurt" said Hans. "Me neither" said Towa. "Elsa's my sister. She would never hurt me" said Anna. She and her friends rode off.

Through the snow storm, Elsa climbed up a mountain. She sang Let It Go and during the process, the threw her other glove away, made herself an ice palace, and let down her hair and made herself an ice dress.

Elsa:  
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway


	4. Oaken's Trading Post and Wolf Attack

While Anna called for her sister, Haruka and her friends imagined themselves wearing winter clothes to stay warm and it happened. "Elsa, It's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault" Anna called. "Even though she should've told you" said Haruka. "Not to mention you girls as well" said Anna. Suddenly, a branch snapped which startled the horses knocking their riders off. They sat up and the horses started running away. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Okay." Anna cried to the horses. "It's a good thing we landed in the snow-pafu" said Pafu. "Yeah. But now it looks like we'll have to continue on foot" said Kirara. That night as they walked through the snow, the Northern Lights shined up above. "Snow, it had to be snow, She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm-" said Anna before she and everyone looked at the smoke in the distance. "Fire!" said everyone. Suddenly, they all tumbled down the snowy hill and ended up in front of a wooden building. ""Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."" Anna read aloud as she saw the sign above. "Ooh! And Sauna!". When they went inside the post, it felt warmer. "Yoo-hoo. Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" smiled Oaken to the guests. "Oh. Great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" asked Anna. "That would be in our winter department." said Oaken pointing to the winter department. Anna noticed the girls wearing winter clothes. "How did you girls change so quickly?" she asked. "We, um..changed before we left?" said Haruka. Anna didn't remember them changing before leaving so she just shrugged. "We were just wondering, has another young woman... The Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" she asked Oaken. "The only ones crazy enough to be out in this storm is you all, dear" said Oaken.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kristoff came in completely covered in ice. "You and this fellow. Yoo-hoo. Big summer blowout." said Oaken. Kristoff walked to the counter and the girls made room for him. "Oh. A real howler in July, yes? Where ever could it be coming from?" asked Oaken. "The North Mountain." said Kristoff. "North Mountain" Anna said quietly to herself. "That will be 40." said Oaken confirming the purchase. "Forty? No, 10." Kristoff replied. "Oh dear, that's no good. See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." said Oaken. Kristoff looked out the window where his sled was stocked up with blocks of ice. "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." he said. "That must be a rough business to be in right now I mean its unfortunate." said Minami. "Still 40. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Yoo-hoo. Hi, family." said Oaken. Everyone turned to see a family waving through the window of the sauna. "Yoo-hoo!" they said. Anna waved back. "Ten is all I got. Help me out." said Kristoff. "Okay. Ten will get you this and no more." said Oaken. "Okay, just tell us one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" asked Anna. Kristoff exhaled and said "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook, here." Then Oaken stood up revealing his true size. "What did you call me?" he asked. Oaken walked outside carrying Kristoff with one arm. "Okay, okay. I'm out." said Kristoff. Then Oaken threw him and went back inside. Kristoff landed in the snow ahead and Sven came over to him. "No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." said Kristoff. Sven huffed in disappointment. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free" said Kristoff referring to the dilapidated barn behind them. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" asked Oaken. Anna looked down at Kristoff's supplies on the counter.

Kristoff sang to Sven and after that, Anna opened the barn door and entered with Haruka and her friends. "Nice duet." Anna commented. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" asked Kristoff. "I want you to take us up the North Mountain." said Anna. "I don't take people places" Kristoff replied. "Let me rephrase that." said Anna. She gave Kristoff his supplies and said "Take us up the North Mountain. Please." Kristoff sighed, not believing her. "We know how to stop this winter" said Haruka. "We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven" said Kristoff. "Did we?" asked Kirara. She tossed a bag of carrots to Kristoff which hit him in the face. "Sorry" she said. That night, Kristoff took everyone in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they headed toward the North Mountain. Kristoff introduced himself and Sven to everyone. "Hang on! We like to go fast." said Kristoff. "I like fast!" said Anna. "So do I!" said Kirara.

"So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked. "Oh well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and-" Anna explained. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" asked Kristoff. "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Anna explained. "Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Kristoff said still not believing that. "Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt." said Anna. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff. "Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger." said Anna as she slid away from him. "Oh yeah?" Kristoff smirked. "What's his last name?" "Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna replied. "What's his favorite food?" "Sandwiches." "Best friend's name?" "Probably John." "Eye color?" "Dreamy." "Foot size?" "Foot size doesn't matter." "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" asked Kristoff. "Picks his nose?" Anna asked back. "And eats it." said Kristoff. "That's just gross" said Haruka. "Excuse me, sir. He is a prince." said Anna. "All men do it" said Kristoff. "Not me-roma" said Aroma. "So, Kristoff, are you some sort of love expert?" asked Minami. "No. But I have friends who are." said Kristoff. "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it" said Anna.

Sven suddenly stopped and his ears perked up. Kristoff looked into the dark woods surrounding everyone. "Sven, go. Go!" said Kristoff. Sven took off. "What's wrong?" asked Haruka. "Wolves" Kristoff replied. The wolves were seen chasing after them. Kristoff reached the back of his sled and lit a torch. "What do we do-pafu?" asked Pafu. "I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten." said Kristoff. "But I wanna help!" Anna insisted. "No" Kristoff declined. "I think it would be best if you don't help-roma" said Aroma. A wolf jumped out for them and Kristoff kicked it off. "Who marries a man she just met?" he asked. "It's true love!" said Anna. She grabbed Kristoff's lute to help fight off the wolves but it hit his head instead. Then one of the wolves grabbed Kristoff and yanked him off the sled. "Christopher!" Anna called out. "It's Kristoff!" Kristoff told her. Two of the wolves started attacking him and Kirara used the torch to fire a blanket and threw it at the wolves. As the wolves continued to chase them, Kristoff pulled himself back onto the sled crawling up the rope. "You almost set me on fire!" he yelled at Kirara. "But I didn't" said Kirara. They noticed a cliff up ahead and Kristoff told Sven to jump and the reindeer did just that. However, he just landed with the girls on the other side. Kristoff hung onto the edge and saw his sled burst into flames as it hit the ground. As he started to slip off the edge, everyone helped him up. Sven reasoned with Kristoff to keep helping Anna and eventually he gave in. Then everyone continued their journey to the North Mountain.


	5. Meeting Olaf and In Summer

As the sun came up, everyone saw Arendelle in a distance. "Arendelle" said Anna. "It's completely frozen" said Kristoff. "But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." said Anna. "Will she?" asked Kristoff. "Yeah. Now come on." said Anna pointing straight ahead. "This way to the North Mountain?" Haruka chuckled and moved Anna's pointed hand upwards. "More like this way." she said. Anna was shocked as she caught a glimpse of the top of the mountain through the clouds. On their journey, everyone walked through a forest covered in snow and ice. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." said Anna. "Winter is always beautiful" said Minami. Suddenly, they all heard a voice coming from nowhere. "Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" said the voice. As they looked around to see where the voice was coming from, a noseless Olaf wandered up behind them. "No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go! Am I right?" said Olaf. He laughed and walked over between Anna and Kristoff.

Shocked, Anna screamed and kicked Olaf's head which flew off his body and landed in Kristoff's hands. "Hi!" said Olaf. "You're creepy" Kristoff replied. He tossed the head to Anna who immediately tossed it back to Kristoff. "I don't want it!" said Anna. They kept tossing Olaf's head back to back until Kirara said "Guys, just throw it back on the body!". So Anna threw Olaf's head back onto his body and it landed upside down onto him. "Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" asked Olaf. "Alright. Wait one second." said Anna. She went over to him and put his head right side up. "Oh! Thank you!" said Olaf. "No problem" said Anna. "Now I'm perfect" said Olaf. "Well, almost" said Kirara. "It was like my whole life got upside down." said Olaf. Anna took a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slammed it all the way through Olaf's head between his eyes. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just-" Anna apologized. "Head rush!" said Olaf. "Are you okay-roma?" asked Aroma. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." said Olaf. He tried to grab the little bit of the carrot sticking out between his eyes. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." Anna pushed forward the carrot between his eyes. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." said Olaf. He faced Anna and opened his arms. "Olaf?" Anna asked. She suddenly realized he was the snowman from her and Elsa's childhood. "That's right, Olaf." "And you are?" asked Olaf. "Oh, um...I'm Anna." said Anna.

Olaf turned to Kristoff and Sven. "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" he asked. "That's Sven" said Anna. "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" asked Olaf. "Okay, the reindeer is Sven and the guy next to him is Kristoff" said Haruka. "Oh...Okay makes things easier on me" Olaf smiled. Haruka introduced herself and her friends to Olaf. Olaf faced Pafu and said "Oh my gosh! Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" "I get that a lot Pafu" said Pafu. Then she cuddled Olaf. "And your coat is so fluffy!" said Olaf, petting Pafu. Aroma landed next to them. "Nice to meet you-roma!" he said to Olaf. "Nice to meet you too little birdie!" Olaf smiled. Sven tried to eat Olaf's nose but Olaf jumped back. "Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!" Olaf gushed. "Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked. "Yeah, why?" Olaf replied. Kristoff took one of Olaf's stick arms off. "Do you think you could take us to her-pafu?" asked Pafu. "Yeah, why?" Olaf continued. Kristoff bended the stick arm and it slapped him. "Ow" said Kristoff. Kirara put the stick arm back on Olaf. "I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." said Haruka. "Summer?" Olaf asked. "Mm-hmm" said Haruka. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." said Olaf. "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." said Kristoff. "Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. " said Olaf. Then he started to sing In Summer.

Olaf:  
Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Probably getting gorgeously tanned  
In summer

I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman

When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer

"I'm gonna tell him" said Kristoff. "Don't you dare" said Anna.

Olaf:  
In summer!

"So, come on! Elsa's this way." said Olaf as he started to lead everyone off. "Let's go bring back summer!" As everyone went off, Kristoff stared off. "Someone's gotta tell him" he said.

Back in Arendelle, the kingdom was completely covered in snow and Hans and Towa were offering cloaks to the people. "Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" asked Hans. He offered one to a woman. "Arendelle is indebted to you both, your Highnesses" said the woman. "The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." said Hans. Towa handed her stack of cloaks in hand to a guard. "Here. Pass these out." she said. At that moment, the Duke of Weselton walked toward them with his two guards. "Prince Hans, Princess Towa, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?" he said. "Princess Anna has given her orders" said Hans. "And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" said the Duke. "Do not question the Princess. She left us in charge, and we will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." said Towa, sternly. "Well said Towa" said Hans. "Thank you Hans" Towa smiled. "Treason?!" said the Duke looking flabbergasted.

Then Anna's horse along with the two extra horses returned looking frightened. Hans and Towa settled the horses while the crowd started to panic. Hans looked to the mountain and then turned to face the crowd. "Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me and Towa to find her." he said. Some of the people stepped forward to volunteer. "I volunteer two men, my Lord!" said the Duke. "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" he said to his two guards.


	6. Elsa's Palace and Fighting Marshmallow

"So how exactly are you guys planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked Anna and the others. "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." said Anna. "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" asked Kristoff. "Apparently it is" said Haruka. Kristoff soon got nervous as one of the sharp icicles was close to his nose. "So, you're not at all afraid of her?" he asked. "Why should we be?" asked Anna. "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever" Olaf smiled. He then backed through an icicle which went through his torso. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." he said before laughing it off. Then they reached a mountain wall which goes straight up. "What now?" asked Anna. Kristoff looked around and replied "It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains". "Says who?" asked Anna. She started to climb up the steep mountain wall. "What are you doing?" Kristoff asked. "I'm going to see my sister!" said Anna. "You're gonna kill yourself" said Kristoff. Anna then seemed to be messing up and Kristoff tried to tell her from right and wrong, but she mistook them for insults and mockery. "I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" said Kristoff. "You mean the love experts-pafu?" asked Pafu. "Yes, the love experts." Kristoff replied. Soon they all found a staircase and reached it. Everyone looked up in amazement at Elsa's ice palace. "Now that's ice. I might cry." said Kristoff. "Go ahead. I won't judge." said Kirara. Sven was told to stay behind so he wouldn't weigh them down and they made it to Elsa's palace.

"Now all we have to do is knock the doors and go inside-roma" said Aroma. Haruka knocked on the door and it opened. "It opened. That's a first. You all should probably wait out here" Anna told everyone. "What?" said Kristoff. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna replied. She went inside and looked around for her sister. "Elsa? It's me, Anna." she called. She looked up and saw Elsa on the balcony and was struck by her beauty. "Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing." said Anna. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." said Elsa. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known-" Anna apologized. "No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." said Elsa. "But I just got here" said Anna. "You belong down in Arendelle." said Elsa. "So do you" said Anna. "No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa replied. "Actually, about that-" Anna began. Suddenly they heard Olaf talking. "Wait. What is that?" Elsa asked. Olaf opened the doors and entered the palace running towards the sisters. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he smiled. "Olaf?" Elsa asked. "You built me. Remember that?" said Olaf. "And you're alive?" asked Elsa. "Um...I think so?" said Olaf. "He's just like the one we built as kids. Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." said Anna. Elsa thought back to something which made her firmly disagree. "No, we can't. Goodbye, Anna" she said turning to walk away. "Elsa, wait." Anna called out. "No, I'm just trying to protect you!" said Elsa. Anna started climbing the stairs and said "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" while Elsa continued to walk away. "Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door." She started to sing For The First Time In Forever Reprise as Elsa walked away from her.

Anna:  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore.

'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here

Elsa:  
Anna,  
Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

Anna (speaking):  
Yeah, but...

Elsa:  
I know!  
You mean well, but leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Anna:  
Actually we're not

Elsa:  
What do you mean you're not?

Anna:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa:  
What do I not know?

Anna:  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

"What?" said Elsa. "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere" Anna replied. "Everywhere?" said Elsa. "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" said Anna. "No I can't. I-I don't know how!" Elsa said. "Sure you can. I know you can!" said Anna.

Anna:  
'Cause for the first time in forever,

Elsa:  
Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

Anna:  
You don't have to be afraid

Elsa:  
No escape from the storm inside of me!

Anna:  
We can work this out together

Elsa:  
I can't control the curse!

Anna:  
We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa:  
Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Anna:  
Don't panic

Elsa:  
There's so much fear!

Anna:  
We'll make the sun shine bright

Elsa:  
You're not safe here!

Anna:  
We can face this thing together

Elsa:  
No!

Anna:  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be alright

Elsa:  
I CAN'T!

She burst out snow which accidentally hit Anna in the heart. After Anna got hit, she fell to her knees. Elsa turned and noticed what she did. At the same time, Kristoff and everyone else rushed to Anna. "Anna! Are you okay?" asked Kristoff helping Anna up. "I'm okay. I'm fine" said Anna. She finally stood up. "Who's this?" Elsa asked about Kristoff. "Wait, it doesn't matter. Just... you have to go". The group noticed icy shadows forming around them. "No, I know we can figure this out together." said Anna. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" asked Elsa. "Anna, I think we should go" said Haruka. "No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." said Anna. "Yes, you are" said Elsa. She waved her hand and her power built a giant snowman. The palace door opened and the giant snowman was holding the group in his hands. "Stop! Put us down!" said Anna. "Go away" said Marshmallow which was the snowman's name. He tossed everyone down the icy steps and they slid down. "Watch out for my butt!" Olaf told everyone as he split apart the rest of his body from the crash. "It is not nice to throw people!" said Anna. She made a snowball and Kristoff tried to stop her but couldn't. Anna growled angrily and tossed the snowball at Marshmallow. The snowball hit Marshmallow on the back and that infuriated him. He roared. "Oh. Look, see? Now, you made him mad." said Kristoff. "We'll transform. You guys go" said Haruka. "Transform? What do you mean?" asked Anna. "You'll see" said Minami.

Haruka, Minami, and Kirara shouted "Pretty Cure" and their clothes disappeared in a flash. As they said "Princess Engage", they inserted their representative Dress Up Keys into the Princess Perfumes and locked them in place. Their perfumes filled up in their respective theme colors and they sprayed themselves to make their outfits appear. Then they sprayed the perfumes once again in the air to create their tiaras which they placed on their heads to make their hairs grow longer, change color and their earrings appeared. After that, they stroke a pose to make their Dress Up Key appear underneath their top layer skirt. Finally, they landed on the ground, curtsied together and introduced themselves. "The Princess of Blooming Flowers! Cure Flora!" said Cure Flora. "The Princess of the Crystal Clear Seas! Cure Mermaid!" said Cure Mermaid. "The Princess of the Twinkling Stars! Cure Twinkle!" said Cure Twinkle. "Strong!" said Flora. "Kind!" said Mermaid. "Beautiful!" said Twinkle. "Go! Princess Pretty Cure!" said the cures. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were surprised. "So this is what they meant when they said they are legendary warriors" said Anna. Little did everyone know that Elsa was watching them from the balcony of her palace. "You guys go. We'll take care of this monster" Flora told her new friends. "Okay. Come on guys" said Anna. She ran away with her friends.

Marshmallow roared at the cures before they started to fight him. Elsa was surprised at how skilled they were at fighting. Whenever Marshmallow tried to attack the cures, they'd either dodge his attacks or attack him back. Soon, Marshmallow looked tired. "Now's your chance-roma!" said Aroma. "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" said the cures. "Lily!" said Flora. "Bubble!" said Mermaid. "Shooting Star!" said Twinkle. They inserted their Lily, Bubble and Shooting Star Keys into their Princess Perfumes to change into their Mode Elegant. They then place their Dress Up Keys into their Crystal Princess Rods and the Miracle Ribbon Charms are added to the back of the rods. They made a pose with the rods. They rose the rods into the sky and crossed them as they glowed purple, blue and white. The ribbons became longer and they twirl around the girls making the ribbons form a crown. The girls shouted "Pretty Cure! Trinity Explosion!" in the process. The crown sent a powerful rainbow-colored blast towards Marshmallow. The cures spun their rods to create more energy so Marshmallow was purified in a flash of lily petals. Afterwards, Flora said "Good day". Elsa was surprised. "They never mentioned they had powers too" she said to herself.

The cures turned back to normal and went to find Anna and the others. Soon, they did. "You guys okay?" asked Haruka. "We're fine, thanks" said Anna. "So now what?" asked Kirara. Anna started to panic. "Now what? Oh... What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's Kristoff's ice business. And we-" she panicked. "Hey, hey. Don't worry about my ice business." replied Kristoff. He noticed her patch of white hair and said "Worry about your hair!". "It's turning white-pafu!" said Pafu. "White? It's... What?" said Anna. She picked up one of her braids and noticed the tendrils turning white. "It's because Elsa struck you, isn't it?" asked Kristoff. "Does it look bad?" Anna asked back. Kristoff hesitated for a moment then said "No." "You hesitated" said Olaf. "No, I didn't. Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on." said Kristoff. He started to lead them off. "Okay! Where are we going?" said Olaf. "To see my friends." said Kristoff. "The love experts?" said Anna. "Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this." said Kristoff. "How do you know?" asked Anna. "Because I've seen them do it before." said Kristoff. "I like to consider myself a love expert" Olaf said to everyone else. Sven grunted.


	7. Seeing the Trolls and Reaching Elsa

Back in Elsa's ice palace, Elsa paced around looking distraught and she talked to herself. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!" she said. Ice cracked and Elsa looked around and noticed ice spikes growing out of the castle walls. Meanwhile, as the gang made their way to Kristoff's friends, Olaf stared at the Northern Lights as he lied down on his back on Sven's back. "Look, Sven. The sky's awake." he said to Sven. Behind them everyone else was walking when Anna started to shiver. "Are you cold?" Haruka asked. "A little" Anna replied. Kristoff attempted to put his arm around her but stopped himself from doing so. Then he noticed the steam vents up ahead. "Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here." Kristoff stammered. He took Anna to the steam vent and Anna held out her hand to warm up. "Feeling warm?" asked Minami. "Yes" Anna replied. Kristoff lead them off again and said "So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in." "They did?" asked Anna. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well." said Kristoff. Anna touched his arm and said "Kristoff, they sound wonderful." "She's right. They do sound wonderful" said Haruka.

As they got surrounded by rocks, Kristoff said "Meet my family. Hey, guys!" Olaf and Anna looked at Kristoff like he's crazy. "They're rocks" said Anna. "I'll distract him while you guys run" said Olaf. He stepped towards a rock and waved at it. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" he greeted. "Kristoff's family can't be rocks-roma. I mean you're just looking at them at first glance" Aroma said to Anna. Suddenly, the rocks started rolling. They rolled toward Kristoff and unrolled revealing themselves as the trolls. "Kristoff's home!" said Bulda. The trolls jumped around with excitement shouting Kristoff's name. "Who would've thought they'd turn out to be trolls that look like rocks-pafu?" said Pafu. Suddenly, there was silence and all the trolls turned to look at the girls and fairies. "He's brought some girls!" Bulda exclaimed. Haruka and her friends backed away from Anna and the trolls picked up Anna by her feet and threw her into Kristoff's arms. "What's going on?" Anna asked. "I've learned to just roll with it." said Kristoff. He put Anna down by her feet and immediately, Bulda pulled her forward and examined her face. "Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff." said Bulda. This caused Kristoff and Anna to becomer nervous. "Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no." Anna stammered. "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here." Kristoff added. "What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" asked Bulda. Then she started to sing "Fixer Upper". During the song, Haruka and her friends along with Olaf danced along. "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here." Kristoff begged his 'family'. The trolls misunderstood as they still talked about love between Anna and Kristoff. The girl trolls swept Anna off while the boy trolls took Kristoff. Soon, a troll priest came over to marry Anna and Kristoff.

But then, Anna collapsed and Kristoff caught her. "Anna!" Haruka and her friends cried as they came over to comfort her. "She's as cold as ice." said Kristoff. "There is strange magic here." said Grand Pabbie as he came over. "Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff cried out. He brought Anna over to Grand Pabbie and the elderly troll took Anna's hand. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Grand Pabbie explained. "What? No." Anna replied surprised. "How do we unfreeze her heart-pafu?" asked Pafu. "Why, an act of true love of course" Grand Pabbie replied. "An act of true love?" asked Anna. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda suggested. "We have to take Anna back to Hans" said Haruka. "..Hans.." Anna said weakly. "Pull us out, Sven" Kristoff said to his reindeer. He grabbed one of Sven's antlers and he pulled them up onto his back. "I'm coming too! Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" said Olaf. And they all made their way back to Arrendelle.

Meanwhile, Hans, Towa and the men from Arrendelle found Elsa's palace. "We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" Hans told his group. "Yes, sir" said the men. Towa nodded meaning she understood. Just as Hans approached the ice staircase, suddenly, Marshmallow rose and slammed his fists down and roared. It seemed as though Elsa made another giant snowman after Haruka and her friends destroyed the original one. Hans and the men drew their swords but Towa put her arm in front of them. "Leave this to me" she told them. All the men were confused.

Towa shouted out "Pretty Cure" and her clothes disappeared in a flash of fire. As she said "Princess Engage", she inserted her red Dress Up Key Into the Princess Perfume and locked it into place. Her perfume filled up with red liquid that she sprayed around her on her hands, feet and body to make her gloves, boots and dress appear. Towa sprayed the perfume once again in the air to create her tiara which she placeed on her head to make her hair grow longer and change color, and her earrings and choker appeared, as well as the markings around her eyes. Then she stroke a pose to make her Dress Up Keys appear underneath her top layer skirt. She landed on the ground and introduced herself before striking her final pose. "The Princess of the True Crimson Flames! Cure Scarlet!" said Cure Scarlet. Hans and the men were shocked to see this side of Towa. But Hans was the most shocked. "You guys find Anna. I'll take care of this monster" Scarlet told them. "Right" said all the men. As the Duke's thugs went after Elsa, Scarlet fought Marshmallow. Hans was surprised at how well Scarlet was fighting. When Marshmallow started to get tired, Scarlet took the chance to finish him. She began by saying "Sun!" and inserted her Premium Sun Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace. She turned the dial once and her symbol shined red on the palace's balcony. She uttered an incantation by saying "Burn! O Flames!" causing a lace circle to appear above the palace. "Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence!" she shouted as she sent the magic circle into the sky and it transformed into a small sun that showered flames over Marshmallow making him melt.

After that, Scarlet turned back into Towa and went inside the palace with Hans. When they reached Elsa, Hans said "Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Just then, one of the thugs stuck to the wall aimed his crossbow at Elsa but Hans quickly ran and held the crossbow up just as the thug fired the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crush Elsa. However, she managed to run in time but was knocked down unconscious. Soon, she woke up and found herself surrounded by stone and found a window. She tried to run to it but was held back by iron shackles. She strained to look out the window and noticed Arendelle was completely frozen and covered in snow. "Oh, no. What have I done?" Elsa said to herself. Just then, Hans and Towa entered the room. "Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked. "We couldn't just let them kill you" Hans replied. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna and the others." said Elsa. "They haven't returned yet" Towa replied. Elsa looked at the window with worry. "If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please." Hans pleaded. "Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go." said Elsa. "We'll do what we can" said Towa. Then they left. Elsa looked down at her shackled hands and saw the shackles beginning to freeze over.


	8. Saving Anna and Hans' Reformation

"Just hang in there..." Kristoff told Anna. "Come on, buddy, faster!" he told Sven. Soon enough, everyone arrived at the front gates of Arrendelle before Olaf slipped out. "Stay out of sight!" Haruka told Olaf. "I will!" said Olaf. He slid off into the village streets but unfortunately, he didn't stay out of sight. The townspeople panicked when they saw Olaf. The guards noticed the group headed towards the castle. "It's Princess Anna!" one guard called out. Sven skidded to a stop at the front gates. Kristoff slid off as he held Anna close to him. "Don't worry about us" Haruka told Anna. The castle gates opened and Gerda, Kai and another maid rushed to help Anna. "Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick." said Gerda. "My Lady." said Kai. They took Anna from Kristoff's arms and helped her walk to the castle gates. "Get her warm. And find Prince Hans, immediately" Kristoff told them. "And make sure she's safe" added Minami. "We will. Thank you." said Kai. Kristoff sighed as he then went off with Sven. Hans was then called to kiss Anna. Haruka and her friends stayed outside. "We should go check on Anna-pafu" Pafu suggested to her brother. Aroma nodded and went with his sister.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked Anna. "Elsa struck me with her powers" Anna replied. "You said she'd never hurt you" Hans frowned. "I was wrong" Anna replied. "She didn't mean to strike her-pafu" said Pafu as she entered inside with Aroma. Hans picked Anna up and placed her on the couch nearby. Hans sat next to her. "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." said Anna. "A true love's kiss." said Hans. But before he could kiss her, he said "Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." "What?" said Anna. Pafu and Aroma glared at Hans as he stood up and walked towards the window. "You said you loved her-roma" said Aroma. As Hans closed the curtains, he said "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." "What are you talking about-pafu?" asked Pafu. Hans put out the candles and said to Anna "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you-" "Hans?" said Anna. "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." he replied. He grabbed a pitcher of water from the table and went over to the fireplace. Hans poured the water on the fire, putting it out and Anna fell to the floor. "Stop it!" Pafu glared as she tackled Hans. "Get off of me!" glared Hans. He picked up Pafu and threw her to the floor. "Don't you realize what I have to do? All that's left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer" he said. "You're no match for Elsa or the Pretty Cure" said Anna. "She's right. The Pretty Cure will stop you-roma" said Aroma. "We'll see about that" Hans said darkly to Aroma. Then he walked out the door and Anna said "You'll never get away with this". "Oh, I already have" Hans replied before he shut the door and locked it. Anna went over to the door to try and open it but she couldn't. "Please, somebody help..." she said weakly as the rest of her hair turned white and she collapsed onto the floor.

Hans lied to the Spanish Dignitary and the Duke of Weselton by saying that Anna died because of her sister. Meanwhile with Elsa, she noticed ice taking over the walls. She tried to pull her arms out of the shackles when she heard the guards outside. When they finally got inside, they saw that Elsa has escaped by using her powers to blow open the back wall. Olaf somehow managed to open the door to where Anna and the fairies were. "Anna! Oh, no." he said when he saw Anna's condition. Then he ran to the fireplace, threw in more wood, and lit it up. "Olaf, get away from there-pafu" Pafu told the snowman. "Whoa! So this is heat. I love it." Olaf smiled while looking at the fire. He held out his hand toward the fire when it suddenly caught on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" he said before he shook the flame out. The fairies brought Anna over to the fireplace and Olaf said "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Anna replied. "But we ran all the way here?" said Olaf. "Please, Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt-pafu" Pafu told the snowman. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save Anna" Olaf replied. "How about Kristoff-roma?" Aroma suggested. "Kristoff?" Anna replied. "Yes! Sure, he probably teases you, but that's how some people show their affection for one another-pafu" said Pafu. "Really? Kristoff loves me?" Anna asked. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love do you?" Olaf asked as his face melted. "Olaf, you're melting." said Anna. "Some people are worth melting for." Olaf replied sweetly. He tried to hold his face up and said "Just maybe not right this second!" Then the window busted open from the force of the cold wind. "Don't worry, I've got it!" said Olaf as he went close to the window. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way." "They...they are?" asked Anna. "We got to get Kristoff to kiss you-roma" said Aroma.

Olaf helped Anna up and they all rushed out of the room but soon got trapped by icy spikes. Suddenly, a burst of rose petals shot the icy spikes, clearing them. Then Anna, Olaf and the fairies noticed Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet together. "Pretty Cure!" they all said. "Come on! We got to get outside!" said Flora. Soon, they made it outside and on the fjords, Kristoff rode Sven as fast as he could when they hit the blizzard. "Come on, buddy, faster!" Kristoff told his reindeer. Everyone kept going to find Kristoff as Hans went over to Elsa. "Elsa! You can't run from this!" he told her. Elsa turned to face him and said "Just take care of my sister." "Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart." Hans explained. "No." Elsa frowned. "I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white." Hans explained. Elsa suddenly realized what she did. "Your sister is dead...because of you" said Hans. "No" said Elsa. Totally distraught, she fell to her knees and the blizzard instantly stopped. As Kristoff rushed towards Anna, Cure Scarlet noticed Hans preparing to kill Elsa. "Get Anna to Kristoff. I'll take care of Hans" she tolf the other cures. She rushed toward Hans and before he could kill Elsa, a burst of flames shot between the two. "What the?!" said Hans as Cure Scarlet stood in front of Elsa. She put her arms out to protect her. Cure Flora flew holding Anna in her arms and when she got to Kristoff, she gently put her in his arms. "You have to kiss her! Right now!" Flora told Kristoff. "Do what?!" Kristoff said. "JUST DO IT!" Flora urged. Quickly, Kristoff and Anna shared a kiss and they seemed to have fallen in love with each other after all.

Hans and Elsa noticed and Hans glared at Scarlet. "You Pretty Cures ruined everything" he said darkly. Scarlet hesitated a bit but managed to speak. "You don't have to kill Elsa to gain power. Doing that to just rule a kingdom isn't going to make you satisfied. I've been where you are. I've wanted to have more royalty in me too". Elsa took the chance to rush over to everyone else. Cure Scarlet explained to Hans that when she was a child, she dreamed of becoming a Grand Princess but her brother Prince Kanata told her that only the Princess Pretty Cure can become Grand Princesses. She told Hans about how Dyspear took her away to turn her into Twilight so she could take over Hope Kingdom. Scarlet also explained that as Twilight, she caused a lot of trouble for many innocent people. Then she told him about how Haruka and her friends turned her back into Towa and how she became Cure Scarlet. Finally, Scarlet explained how happy she is with her life now and that she gave up on her dream because it didn't matter to her anymore. Realizing what he did, Hans put his sword away and Scarlet turned back into Towa. Suddenly, the ice started to thaw out, the snow was melting, and the temperature was warming up. Summer was brought back into Arrendelle. Towa rushed over to her friends and said "You did it Elsa! You brought back summer!". "And all it took was the power of love" Elsa replied, smiling. "And I think I managed to reform Hans" said Towa. Everyone looked to Hans and the prince said "I think she did too".


	9. Ice Skating and Goodbye

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life. And, quite possibly, the last." said Olaf before he started to melt again. "Oh, Olaf! Hang on little guy" said Elsa. She used her power to create a snow cloud to keep Olaf cold. The snowman gasped and said "My own personal flurry!". He gigged and Hans turned to everyone. "Everyone, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. Please forgive me!" he begged. "Don't worry. It's alright" said Anna. "You know, while we worked together I think I started to have a thing for you" Towa told Hans. That made the prince surprised. "Really? Well to be honest, I think I started to have the same feelings as well for you" he replied. "I guess that makes us a couple now but we're not gonna get married right away" said Towa. "That's right." said Elsa. "I'd love to see your kingdom sometime" Hans said to Towa. "Maybe the next time we meet, I'll show it to you" said Towa. "I would love that" Hans smiled.

After Anna presented Kristoff's new sled to him, she told him that Elsa named him the Official Arrendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. "What? That's not a thing." said Kristoff. "Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" said Anna. "Like it? I love it!" said Kristoff. He picked up Anna and spun her around. Haruka and her friends smiled at them. "Looks like all is right with the world" said Haruka. Her friends nodded in agreement. Olaf seemed to be enjoying summer. He noticed some flowers and took a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which made him sneezed. His carrot nose landed straight into Sven's mouth who put it in his mouth. Looking distraught at being noseless, suddenly, Sven stuffed the carrot back into Olaf's face. The snowman laughed and hugged Sven. Elsa stood in the castle courtyard with villagers around her. "Are you ready?" she asked them. The villagers cheered and using her powers, Elsa created an ice rink. Everyone started ice skating. Anna slid over to Elsa and she caught Anna just before she slipped. "I like the open gates" said Anna. "We are never closing them again" said Elsa. She waved her hand to form ice skates over Anna's boots. "Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." said Anna. "Come on! You can do it!" said Elsa. She grabbed hold of Anna's hands and pulled her along on the ice. Kristoff and Sven slid past them. "Look out. Reindeer coming through." said Kristoff. Elsa held onto Anna's hands as she tried to ice skate. "I got it, I got it." said Anna. Suddenly, she started to slip. "Ooh! I don't got it. I don't got it.". Then Olaf, and Haruka and her friends slid in and joined them. "Hey, guys!" Olaf greeted. "That's it, Olaf." said Elsa. Olaf helped her to teach Anna how to skate. Minami skated beautifully. Haruka was in awe. She tried to skate like Minami but started to slip. Kirara caught her in her arms and helped her up. "Thanks Kirara" said Haruka. "No problem." said Kirara. Pafu was enjoying ice skating but then her hair caused her to tumble and fall. Aroma flew to her and Anna and Elsa noticed. "This happens all the time-roma" Aroma told the sisters. The sisters laughed and everyone continued to ice skate.

After a while, when they were done, Haruka and her friends started to glow. "Why are you guys glowing? Is this normal?" asked Olaf. The girls knew they were waking up so they told their new friends that the whole time they were with them was part of a dream and they were glowing because they were waking up. "I'm sure this must've been a wonderful dream for you all" said Elsa. "It has but now's the time to say our goodbyes. I'm sure we'll meet again in future dreams" said Haruka. "I think so too. Haruka, it's been wonderful meeting you and your friends and I had a lot of fun on this adventure with you. I'll never forget it" said Anna. "I did too Anna and I'll never forget this adventure either" said Haruka. They hugged each other. Elsa and Minami curtseyed to each other. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you Minami and I wish you the best in your home" said Elsa. "Thank you Elsa. And I hope you get better at dancing as well" said Minami. They hugged each other as well. "I wish you good luck on your new job. I'm sure you'll do great" Kirara said to Kristoff. "Thanks. That means a lot Kirara" said Kristoff. They shook hands and Kirara petted Sven. "I'll miss you Hans. I hope that someday we could play the violin together" Towa said to Hans. "I'll miss you too Towa but I've never played the violin before" said Hans. "Really? Well since Kanata taught me how to play the violin, I bet I could teach you" said Towa. "I would love that" said Hans. The new couple shared a romantic hug. Olaf tried not to cry. "It seems like only yesterday when we first met" he sniffed. "We know but it's been a lot of fun-roma" said Aroma. "We promise we'll never forget you Olaf-pafu" said Pafu. That made Olaf feel a little better. "I promise that too" he said. The snowman hugged Pafu and Aroma cuddled against him.

Haruka and her friends glowed more and they all let go of their hugs. They began to wave goodbye and their new friends did the same. "This has been a lot of fun! Can't wait to see you all next time!" said Haruka. "We can't wait either!" said Anna. Soon, Haruka and her friends disappeared and Olaf started to cry. "I miss them already!" he said. "Don't worry Olaf. I promise we'll see them again someday" said Anna comforting him. Haruka and her friends woke up and it was morning. "Morning already? It seems like the dream took a lot longer than we thought" said Kirara. "Yeah, no kidding. But it was still a great dream" said Haruka.


End file.
